


New Born

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Marking, Smut, Soulmates, Telepathy, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Were-Creatures, one guy isn't tagged, surprise bitch, the biggest age gap in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Five-hundred year old vampire clan leader Kyungsoo sees newbie vampire Jongin as a liability to the nest.Alternatively, Kyungsoo is too old for this shit.Robur - Force in Latin





	New Born

**Author's Note:**

> so, my fingers slipped. this was going to be something for a fest and honestly i didn't expect to finish a one-shot so soon. shit happens though. so like here is vampire KaiSoo. also, the tags aren't that serious. i mean they are, but they aren't.
> 
> title is from : Muse - New Born
> 
> this work also may have more chapters / parts to it thanks to my beta who can't function without world buildy type fics.

Kyungsoo was _way_ to old for this shit. A five-hundred-year-old vampire should not have to be wrangling in the newbies. That should have been Yifan’s job but here he was, all nightly rituals set aside, getting ready to drag two newbie vampires out of Club Eden.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo had to blend in. He pushed back his red hair and donned what little make-up he could. Sure, he had his club days too but after living for so long, it got old like him. He grabbed the pair of dusty leather pants and brocade vest putting it on and tucking in his white button-down. Back in his day, Kyungsoo was one of the hottest vampires of his time.

 

But then Yifan turned Sehun and Jongin.

 

Anger swelled in Kyungsoo. He wouldn’t be in the situation he was in if Yifan kept his fangs in his mouth. He knew as soon as he stepped foot into Eden he would have to do the same with Jongin and Sehun. They would more than likely be kissing strangers, kissing each other, or drinking blood.

 

Kyungsoo was too old for this shit. Thank the Ancient Ones for Baekhyun.

 

During Kyungsoo’s nightly reading session, he stormed in looking more than a bit irritated. It wasn’t that Baekhyun was a stickler for the rules, more like he didn’t want to get his ass chewed when young ones did dumb shit. Jongin and Sehun were constantly being talked into that sort of thing by Yifan.

 

One would think Yifan wasn’t some four-hundred years old with the way he acted.

 

Baekhyun had informed Kyungsoo that the trio had snuck out through the old slave tunnels underneath the mansion to go out for ‘some fun’. Kyungsoo knew what kind of fun Yifan would be looking for and where he would try to find it.

 

Club Eden.

  


Club Eden was their safe haven. Owned by the Kim family and passed down for generations it was an unspoken truce, a neutral ground, for vampires and humans to mingle. There were rules, but not many. Vampires could freely drink and humans could participate in the night world. Kyungsoo was a bit more strict about his own clan rules.

 

This generation’s owner was a young entrepreneur named Junmyeon. He and Kyungsoo had a great friendship as he grew up. He started as mentor, became friend, and eventually, Junmyeon grew to understand everything in the darkness; like vampires and other creatures.

 

He was the first person Kyungsoo called when Baekhyun told him where the newbies were. He confirmed saying that they were indeed in the club and that he had them surrounded by security unknowingly. Junmyeon was well aware that newbies were not to step foot in Eden until their hunger was under control.

 

 _All_ hunger. Blood. Alcohol. Sex. Each one was heightened as a vampire. Sehun and Jongin were still too young to be able to control themselves. Their Sire should have known better than to drag them to Eden.

 

Sooner or later Kyungsoo knew he would need to get his shit and get the trio the fuck out of the club. Yifan would get a punishment but there wasn’t much the young ones could be put through that would get through their thick skulls; Going to Eden was against the rules.

  


Junmyeon met Kyungsoo at the door of Club Eden with an exasperated look and tired eyes, “Just so you know, this is the third time this week.”

 

Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the club. There was a loud, bassy song playing on the speakers. Darkwave sounds that spurred Kyungsoo to use the entire statute of his small body. He was one of the oldest vampires around, people moved out of his path like he was parting seas.

 

It seemed to spur a wave of movement. People who were dancing stopped moving and placed their hands on their hearts bowing their heads. Kyungsoo was like royalty to these vampires. They should and would show him respect.

 

He swayed his hips to the beat, walking toward the bar where Jongin and Sehun were dancing together. Yifan was standing on the floor leaning against said bar when he felt Kyungsoo’s presence. They shared a silent conversation and Yifan bowed his head down in defeat.

 

_“You will return to the mansion and leave these two to me. If you refuse, your punishment will be worse.”_

 

Kyungsoo used his strength to jump on the bar behind Jongin who was still dancing seductively. Sehun had taken notice of Kyungsoo and was trying to act natural. Again, Kyungsoo looked him in the eye and said what he had to say.

 

_“Don’t give me away. Keep dancing. We’ll deal with your consequences later.”_

 

Sehun nodded once and closed his eyes swaying to the music. Kyungsoo watched the way he moved his hips in time with Jongin’s. Slowly, Kyungsoo crept up behind him and started dancing pressed against his back. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo’s hands to his hips and laced their fingers.

 

Kyungsoo smirked into his shoulder blades; _if only he knew_.

 

The longer they were on the bar, the dirtier Jongin’s dancing got. Kyungsoo just let him continue thinking some stranger was going to take him home. Jongin’s head fell back into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he used this to his advantage. It was time to take them back to the mansion.

 

He hissed low and bared his fangs dragging them down Jongin’s neck. Jongin tensed immediately and his eyes flew open. Kyungsoo grabbed the back of his head so he couldn’t shoot up. He watched as Jongin’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He had to be aware now that he was in a very grave predicament.

 

“You will be the death of me youngling.”

 

“You aren’t my father, nor are you my Sire.”

 

“I am your clan leader. You will respect me, or you will be lashed. We’re going back to the mansion.”

 

All three jumped off the bar and started walking to the entrance; Sehun with his head down and the other three with their heads held high. Jongin was too cocky for his own good and Kyungsoo needed to remind him of his place. It was a quick run back and Kyungsoo was happy to see that neither youngling ran off.

  


As soon as they were inside Kyungsoo shucked the vest and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He called for Baekhyun as he knew the moment he started talking to Jongin, it would be a fight. Sehun was much easier to quell if Baekhyun took him. So, that was exactly what happened. Kyungsoo walked Jongin to one of the empty great halls and Baekhyun took Sehun to his room on the second floor.

 

“You know the rules Jongin. You do not leave this mansion without permission, nor do you go to Eden. You are too young.”

 

“Who are you to judge if I’m too young? I had permission from my Sire. That means I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

 

“ _Your Sire_ , answers to me. He will be punished for his actions. He is well aware that younglings do not get to go to Eden. You know you aren’t supposed to go, yet you continue to break my rules.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about your rules, old man.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Jongin was a petulant child when he was chastised. He was already out of the mesh shirt he had worn to the club and in the tank top underneath. It was always like this; clothes came off, fists were balled, and dinnerware broke. There was never a time when Kyungsoo brought Jongin back that they didn’t fight. That was how the great hall they were in now became empty.

 

Kyungsoo shoved his hands into his pockets and widened his stance. He knew before too long it would be Jongin to lunge first. He was predictable, and that was how Kyungsoo knew he was too young to go out on his own. He would dash to Kyungsoo’s left side. Kyungsoo would turn his body just the slightest and Jongin would wind up on the floor.

 

“You will abide or you will be banished.”

 

“Banish me then you fucking cunt.”

 

And there it was. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and smirked. He could do this with his hands tied too if he tried. Jongin wasn’t even moving his feet and Kyungsoo could tell he was about to lunge, then he did. He pushed off on the tips of his toes, dashing at an accelerated speed. Kyungsoo turned his body and Jongin growled falling to the floor.

 

“If I can calculate your moves, you are far too inexperienced to go out on your own.”

 

Two steps. Kyungsoo knew he only needed to take two steps; max twenty-four inches. He turned on his heels, eyes still closed and felt the wind of Jongin’s fist flying toward his face. He was using only a moderate amount of his strength. Kyungsoo knew he could do better. He smirked before pulling out his hand from his pocket and stopping Jongin’s fist right at nose level.

 

“See. Predictable.”

 

“Predict this you bitch.”

 

Jongin went to lift his leg and instead had them swept out from under him. He landed unceremoniously on his ass wincing in pain. Kyungsoo tilted his head and opened his eyes. He smirked at Jongin’s pained face laughing smugly.

 

“You think you can do what you want and go out when you want, but you can’t even face me in a fight. When you can best me, I’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want, Jongin. ‘Till then, you do as I fucking say or you can get the fuck out of my house.”

 

Jongin spat on the floor then dashed off to his room. Kyungsoo just shook his head, rolling his shoulders. He was tired and ready to go back to his book and bed. He walked upstairs passing by Baekhyun’s room. He heard furniture overturning but he didn’t dare to look in. Baekhyun’s way of punishing Sehun was not Kyungsoo’s. Where Sehun was pliant and agreeable to whatever Baekhyun wanted, Jongin would rather fight.

 

It had been like that since the day he was turned. Yifan was reckless and burning with lust when he had brought Jongin and Sehun home for a night. They were entranced by the happenings in the darkness and instead of sending them home, Yifan turned them. It was days before Kyungsoo found out.

 

Yifan was Sire to two newbie vampires. Sure, having inner clans was fine, but Kyungsoo needed to be informed. Clan Robur was his; passed from oldest to oldest through a council that had long dwindled down to just a few older vampires. Kyungsoo was head of the council and the clan. Baekhyun was his right hand and second in command. Yifan was another seat on the council, but he rarely participated. Junmyeon was the human advocate and served Kyungsoo well. The last was a vampire that rarely made appearances. He preferred solace by himself and would much rather attend meetings then leave. A seven-hundred-year-old Ancient One by the name of Zhang Yixing.

 

He turned down the position of leader in favor of serving. Kyungsoo allowed it so long as he remained treateur to the clan. He pledged that and more with a smile.

  


Kyungsoo finally found himself behind his own closed doors. The smell of blood and lust still clung to all of his clothes. He shed them in the bathroom in favor of nudity and slid into silk sheets. The book he had left was still open on the nightstand but he felt too restless to read it.

 

He had too much to see to the next day. Yifan needed to be reminded of his place on the council and in the clan. He also needed to be advised of what it meant to be Sire. He needed to keep his younglings in line rather than engage in their tomfoolery or pass on the responsibility to a more capable vampire.

 

Jongin, well, Jongin’s temper could wait another day. Kyungsoo knew that as soon as he tried to have a reasonable conversation with him, it would be another fight. Yifan was too blasé about his younglings to give a shit. Baekhyun always took the challenge of Sehun’s wrath and Kyungsoo took the brunt end of Jongin’s rage. Kyungsoo couldn’t wait for Jongin to control himself. He stretched and closed his eyes sighing deeply.

 

“I’m too old for this shit.”

 

* * *

 

Two mornings passed after that night. Kyungsoo called the council to meet and knew it would take a little time. It wasn't long before the entire circle of people who needed to be talked to was sitting at the long table, Kyungsoo at the head. He had Baekhyun on his right, Yifan to his left. Jongin and Sehun were sitting next to him and Yixing was sitting next to Baekhyun. Junmyeon sat next to him silently.

 

With everyone there, Kyungsoo collected his thoughts. The problem with Yifan was easy to solve. Jongin and Sehun were much harder to find a solution for, but Baekhyun had a suggestion and Kyungsoo took it. Yixing agreed as well. He only needed a majority vote and Junmyeon was only there to take in information.

 

"I'm sure you all know why you're here," Kyungsoo leaned over in his chair placing his elbow on the arm. He tucked his chin into the palm of his hand and turned toward Yifan who only hung his head in shame.

 

Yixing nodded and placed his gaze on Yifan, "Your punishment is sleep. You will be blood starved and placed in a coffin for a week for disobeying. You may be Sire to these younglings but Kyungsoo is _your_ Sire. He made you and in turn, you constantly disrespect him. As the Elder of the council and treateur, I will make sure your sleep is safe."

 

Yifan only continued to nod knowing that he couldn't refuse. Kyungsoo took his hand and smiled, "It is only for a week. You know better. I didn't raise you to be a heathen and you aren't going to teach your younglings here to behave as such."

 

The next part was going to be difficult to achieve. Kyungsoo let go of Yifan's hand and took a deep breath. He looked at Baekhyun for a moment and nodded silently.

 

_"I'm sorry it has to be this way."_

 

_"We can make it work, Soo."_

 

Kyungsoo took a sip of water and cleared his throat, "Jongin, Sehun; You will not be waiting for your Sire to wake. Instead, your punishment is to live your lives as you would any other day. You will serve Baekhyun and me. Sehun, you will see Baekhyun. Jongin, you will see me."

 

"Hell fucking no."

 

Jongin stood and pushed his chair back and Yixing immediately stood hissing at him with bared fangs. He flinched, startled, and Kyungsoo did not feel bad he was scared of the seven-hundred-year-old Ancient one. Yixing sat down and gathered his composure while Jongin slowly sat back in his chair.

 

"You have no choice or say in this matter. Your Sire is going to sleep. He has accepted this punishment. You will not wait at his coffin side. You will report to me daily and we will carry on with our lives. Yifan will wake in a week then you will go back to reporting to him if he so chooses."

 

"So now I'm going to be your errand bitch boy?"

 

"Would you rather be strung up and bled until you are hallucinating and starving? That is a possibility if you keep running your mouth. Or would you rather me muzzle you and sleep you for six months? You were a twenty-five-year-old human when you were turned. I am five-hundred years old. I'm so old that I've seen the sexual revolution twice Jongin. You are a mere stain on me right now. Show your fucking worth by keeping your mouth shut and respecting me."

 

Kyungsoo's glare on Jongin could have pierced his heart and killed him. He had a quirked eyebrow and a pensive frown. Jongin said no more and Kyungsoo turned his attention to Sehun who had his head down.

 

"Sehun, you will report to Baekhyun. Whatever he's doing with you is working and you understand your place more than your cohort. I understand that Sire bonds are important; your maker is important, but I made your maker. He will follow my rules and so will you."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Sehun slowly placed his hand over his heart and lowered his head. Kyungsoo was impressed at his obedience, unlike Jongin. He scoffed at the gesture and adjusted himself in the chair.

 

"Now that the council is aware of what is going to happen, Junmyeon, you have something to say."

 

"I do."

 

Junmyeon stood and Kyungsoo watched as he placed a paper on the table, "It's a warning from the Kim family. Too many time your younglings have come into the club and caused trouble. If it happens again, Clan Robur could be banned from Eden. This might cause a lot of unnecessary conflicts."

 

"I agree," Kyungsoo folded his hands in front of him and reflected. This _could be_ a lot of trouble, "What does the Kim family wish?"

 

"Keep your younglings out of the club, at least for now; just a few days, please. I won't name names, but one, in particular, has been a handful and they don't want him in the club."

 

"I see. I'll take that into consideration going forward. Thank you."

 

"No problem. Peace among us is of utmost importance. We live in a world where neither of us has to fear the other. Let's keep it that way."

 

"Then it is settled," Yixing stood and shook hands with Junmyeon who held on a bit longer than he should have. Kyungsoo said nothing.

  


Everyone left the table but Kyungsoo and Jongin. He was still staring at the wood and growling low. It was obvious he was not happy with the arrangements, but Kyungsoo didn't care. Jongin would behave if he had to beat it into him.

 

When Kyungsoo went to excuse himself to see to daily tasks, Jongin growled more then flipped the table. Kyungsoo quickly turned around to see Jongin crowding his space. He reached a hand up but Kyungsoo had his wrist already.

 

"You will not destroy the house you live in because you are not happy. You live here! That table has been here since before you were born; before I was born! You will do well to remember your fucking place before I put you in it myself!"

 

"Oh yeah?" Jongin surprised Kyungsoo by grabbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Are you going to come through on your threats and beat me? Are you going to break a switch off the willow tree outside and give me a lashing? I call bullshit on that, old man."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and centered himself. He did not like to do this; using his power. He grit his teeth and when he opened his eyes he saw the glowing red reflection in Jongin's. He let go of Jongin completely and cocked his head to the side. He placed his hands in front of him like he was admitting defeat. Jongin's cocky attitude would be his downfall.

 

There was a reason the clan was called Robur. It meant force in Latin. Sometimes the clan was renamed with each leader's power. It was too late when Jongin realized what was happening. Kyungsoo placed his palms on Jongin's chest and he was sent flying into the table he had flipped.

 

He hit it nearly breaking it in two. Kyungsoo didn't care. He was tired of Jongin's shit. The table was old as fuck but was replaceable. Yixing could probably repair it like he had before.

 

"If you ever put your hands on me in anger again, I will string you up and starve you until you beg for my blood, then I will deny you until you sleep."

 

Jongin looked like he was going to lunge but then he hung his head in shame. Kyungsoo walked away without a second thought. He went up the stairs to seek out Baekhyun but was met with an interesting sight.

 

Kyungsoo opened his bedroom door without announcing himself and found Baekhyun and Sehun lip-locked and entangled in each other against the wall. So, _that_ was how he was getting Sehun to behave. They straightened themselves out before Baekhyun locked eyes with Kyungsoo.

 

_"I hope this is okay with you."_

 

_"What you do in your bedroom is your business."_

 

Kyungsoo smiled and dismissed himself. They could do what they wanted so long as it didn't interfere with the clan. Kyungsoo could hear Jongin picking things up downstairs and Yixing talking with Junmyeon. He heard Sehun and Baekhyun giggling.

 

What he didn't hear though was Yifan sneaking up on him. When arms wrapped around him he startled before being brought down and wrestled. They rolled around laughing before Yifan had his fangs pressed into Kyungsoo's jugular.

 

"You're getting rusty."

 

"You're too playful."

 

They entered Kyungsoo's office and sat down across from each other on his red couches. Yifan folded his hands and hung his head. Kyungsoo knew he was feeling bad. Rarely, Yifan would come to Kyungsoo on his own and apologize.

 

He fell to his knees between Kyungsoo's legs and pressed his head to the floor, "I'm sorry Sire. I've been reckless. It's -"

 

"Yifan. Get up." Kyungsoo helped Yifan lift his head and felt terrible, "Look, don't cry. It's fine."

 

"No. I know exactly why I keep doing these things, yet I keep doing them."

 

"What is it then? Help me understand so I can help you."

 

Yifan sat back on his calves and laced his fingers with Kyungsoo's. They sat in silence before Yifan looked up and sighed.

 

"It's because I'm lonely. You turned me out of companionship. You waited two years before you turned me. I waited _two hours_ before turning Sehun and Jongin. I don't even know how many people I'll turn just to feel - "

 

"Alive."

 

Kyungsoo pulled Yifan from the floor and he sat next to him on the couch. He nodded his head before placing it in his palms. Kyungsoo knew those feelings, not well, but he knew them. Yifan was a curious human when they met and Kyungsoo befriended him at Eden. They remained close friends for two years before Kyungsoo was sure Yifan was ready to be turned. He spent the years after that showing Yifan how to control himself.

 

But years turned into centuries and some vampires needed close companionship. Yifan seemed to be like that the way he was acting. There were many things he needed to think about while he slept.

 

"You do realize that apologizing won't keep you from your punishment?"

 

"I know. I actually want to sleep. I need to reflect."

 

"One day you will find someone that completes you, for now, sleep."

 

Kyungsoo watched Yifan stand and smile, "Thank you...for always saying what I need to hear."

 

"Always." Kyungsoo lowered his head before he felt the gust from Yifan leaving.

  


After that, Kyungsoo went about his day. He didn't see Sehun, Jongin, or Baekhyun for the rest of the day. Which pissed him off to no end. Sehun of course, was free to see Baekhyun as he pleased but Jongin didn't even bother to come check-in with Kyungsoo. He had lots of things that needed to be done, but Jongin was nowhere to be found.

 

After a few hours of listening around the house, Kyungsoo made his way down to the expanses of the basement. He found Yixing locking Yifan in his coffin. They exchanged a few pleasantries before Yixing offered Kyungsoo a drink.

 

"He slept without taking anything. No mind suppressant, nothing."

 

"He wants to think. I'm not surprised."

 

Kyungsoo looked around Yixing's little area. He had herbs hanging from the ceiling, things in glass jars, and empty blood bags from the hospital. Usually, this sort of mess meant he was working on something, but there wasn't anything indicating that.

 

"You're looking for Jongin."

 

"I can't find him anywhere in the house."

 

"That's because he's in the back of the property. I think you should go see him."

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it."

 

Kyungsoo took his drink and walked out the back door attached to Yixing's little office. It opened up to a small greenhouse, then a path to the rest of the property. That was when Kyungsoo heard him. He was growling and grunting, and throwing things. Yixing set a hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and shook his head.

 

_"It isn't what you think."_

 

As he stepped closer down the path, Kyungsoo saw Jongin in a pair of old ratty blue jeans and a white tank top. He was covered in sawdust and grime. Kyungsoo nearly dropped his glass. Thankfully, Yixing was there to catch it when he did.

 

Jongin was fixing the table. He had the wood stripped of its polyurethane coating and was down to the bare natural finish. He had epoxied the parts that were broken back together and sanded them down. He had the small wood carving tool and the wood burning Dremel.

 

Kyungsoo watched Jongin recarve the clawed feet of the table. He used the burning tool to redo the parts he had broken when he flung into the table. Kyungsoo stood in awe. For someone who didn't want any part of being responsible, Jongin sure had an odd way of showing it.

 

Redoing the table was something that Yixing was very good at. It had been repaired once or twice before; mostly upkeeping. But Jongin had snapped the table in half. Well, Kyungsoo had snapped the table in half with Jongin's body. The responsibility to fix it should have been Kyungsoo's and he was more than willing to do that himself.

 

Jongin kept working and Kyungsoo kept watching. The throwing of things was when he would get frustrated. He would throw a glove, run his hands through his hair, and then scream. Yixing had gone back inside but he was still close enough that he could speak.

 

_"You know why he's doing that don't you?"_

 

_"No."_

 

_"You challenge him. You challenge his power. You challenge his mind. You challenge every fiber of his being."_

 

Revelation hit Kyungsoo like a whirlwind. Jongin didn't defy him simply out of disrespect. He felt threatened. He took everything as a test like he had to prove himself. Every fight was lost because Jongin let his body be controlled by his mind, instead of his heart. Kyungsoo had learned a long time ago to trust each sense.

 

He needed to teach Jongin that.

 

Jongin needed to stop fighting with his fists and mind and start trusting his senses. Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin staring back at him with a flushed face. They stared at each other for a long moment before Yixing chimed in again.

 

_"Stop staring and go talk to him. You are his Sire for now. Act like it."_

 

Kyungsoo huffed before doing just that. He walked over to where Jongin had been working and inspected the table. He ran his palm over the surface and was surprised with how smooth it was. When he looked up Jongin was biting his lip. He swallowed hard before looking at the ground.

 

"It's going to need a new stain, but Yixing said he still had some."

 

"You did a good job. The surface is even, and the legs look almost like the original."

 

"Thanks."

 

Jongin used his gloved hand to rub the back of his neck sending sawdust swirling into the air. Kyungsoo watched it for a moment before realizing Jongin had taken a step toward him. He had his fists clenched next to his side and Kyungsoo prepared for him to fight.

 

"Yifan told me I needed to apologize, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pissed you off and made you use your power. I haven't even manifested mine. It was disrespectful of me to push you that far."

 

Wide-eyed and staring Kyungsoo watched Jongin's body language. His fists clenched and unclenched. He licked his lips and then bit down. He was frowning and his eyes were on the ground. Jongin took a deep breath and Kyungsoo watched his body shake. He was about to cry.

 

"Jongin."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Don't' cry."

 

Jongin gave a half-smile and wrapped his arms around his body. Kyungsoo realized he was trying to close himself off. He also realized he didn't know Jongin. No matter how long he had spent at the mansion and with the clan, Kyungsoo didn't know him. Only Yifan and Sehun did.

 

Bravely, Kyungsoo set his hand on Jongin's sawdust-covered cheek and caught the single tear that was falling. It left a trail of clear bronze skin and Kyungsoo watched Jongin swallow hard.

 

"I'm really sorry. Yifan told me what kind of energy it takes to use your power and how angry you have to be. He told me he's only seen you use it a couple of times. I'm sorry I was one of them."

 

"Apology accepted. Finish the table so you can come inside and rest."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jongin gave a more sincere smile before sitting on the ground and starting his carving again. Kyungsoo watched for a moment before walking back to the house. He stopped at the greenhouse looking at the many flowers and herbs before literally running into Yixing.

 

"I'm sensing something, but I'm not sure what it is yet."

 

"Good or bad?"

 

"I think it's good. Might be a power, could be something else."

 

"You might be feeling Jongin. He doesn't have a power yet."

 

Yixing nodded and let Kyungsoo past. He sat for a bit longer while Yixing worked on some tinctures and Jongin finished up more of the table. When Jongin came inside he was red in the face and covered in wood chips. Kyungsoo was tempted to hose him off outside. Jongin laughed at the thought and Kyungsoo sort of like the sound of it.

 

Yixing offered up his open shower where Jongin could clean up but he would be exposed to the rest of the basement. Jongin didn't care enough and decided to strip down. Kyungsoo took his leave after that and left them to it.

 

When Jongin joined Kyungsoo in his study, he was fully dressed and clean. His hair was still wet when he sat on the couch while Kyungsoo sat at his desk, glasses on his face. They didn't speak and Kyungsoo was still half-guarded. Jongin turned and laid his head on the arm watching Kyungsoo.

 

"I just need to stain the table and seal it, then it's as good as new."

 

"That's good. It shouldn't take but a few more days then."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Kyungsoo sensed that Jongin had more to say but he didn't, at least not at first. He stayed silent while Kyungsoo worked. He needed to find out how much blood he had to get from the hospital. They weren't running low, but with two more mouths to feed Kyungsoo had to get more than what they normally did.

 

"Kyungsoo?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"The reason I went to Eden was because I wanted to dance."

 

That...was surprising. Kyungsoo turned in his chair to face Jongin who had one arm under his chin and the other draped over the arm of the couch. He had his eyes closed in thought. A smile crept across his face and Kyungsoo loved how peaceful and innocent he looked.

 

"Jongin, do you really like to dance?"

 

"When I was human I danced all the time. I took ballet when I was young, and loved going to clubs."

 

"I see."

 

Kyungsoo turned back to his work and smiled to himself. Jongin curled up on the couch and sighed. Kyungsoo wished he could read Jongin's thoughts. Sure, he could talk to the elder vampires through thoughts, but Jongin was still young. Too young for that type of power. Yifan hadn't done much in the way of training since turning him, unlike Baekhyun who was teaching Sehun in secret. It was time for Kyungsoo to take that into his own hands, too.

 

* * *

 

When Kyungsoo set his mind to something, he usually did whatever he could to finish it. That something was closing off a wing of the mansion. It was only a couple days later that Kyungsoo was ripping up flooring and emptying one of the largest rooms in the house.

 

All for Jongin.

 

He picked out mirrors, a new wood flooring, and even three new chandeliers. It wasn’t much progress alone, but it was something. Baekhyun questioned him but Kyungsoo gave him no answer. He wanted this to be between Jongin and him; something special. It was a rather grand gesture but Kyungsoo was sure he could impress Jongin.

 

It fell on deaf ears and dead grass.

 

That evening when Kyungsoo had gathered the courage to tell Jongin his plans, he was nowhere to be found. At this time of night, he was usually in his room, but he wasn’t. The more Kyungsoo looked, the more he got angry. He found every wing of the house empty, void of Jongin, then it clicked.

 

He was at Eden.

 

Almost the entire thing had been an act. Showing effort to re-do the table and apologizing was all fake. Jongin was faking it and Kyungsoo was infuriated. He ran to Baekhyun's room and flung the door open. Sehun was underneath him but Kyungsoo didn't give a single fuck.

 

"Jongin snuck out again."

 

Kyungsoo knew his eyes were bright red. He was burning with energy and fury. Baekhyun stopped what he was doing and looked down at Sehun inquisitively.

 

"Did you know?"

 

"Baek," Sehun looked away from his gaze and Kyungsoo knew that he knew, "I tried to talk him out of it. He said he wasn't going to go."

 

"I am going to that club and if I find them there, he is going to regret it."

 

Kyungsoo went into his room and dressed. He didn't care if he looked like he belonged. He shoved himself into black pants and a black shirt before grabbing his coat and shoes. He phoned Junmyeon who said he hadn't seen Jongin come in.

 

"I don't know what I'll do if I see him. Please, for the love of the Ancient Ones, have your vampire bouncers nearby."

 

_"Will do."_

 

The line clicked and Kyungsoo ran to Eden. He walked in like he owned the place and paid no bother to the people who were moving away from him. He was radiating heat and animosity while Jongin was on the bar dancing again.

 

Kyungsoo growled at his appearance. He was in tight leather pants and the mesh shirt again, but this time there was no tank top to cover his naked body underneath. His face was drenched in sweat and at the corners of his lips was blood.

 

One of the biggest rules that Kyungsoo had was that they did not partake of humans at Eden. Many other clans did as they pleased, but Kyungsoo did not want his people drinking blood at the club.

 

Jongin continued to sway his hips in a drunken blood haze and Kyungsoo felt like he was going to be sick. There were so many people offering themselves up to him. Before he knew it he was dragging Jongin off the bar and down a nondescript hallway. There was a room specifically for Junmyeon's business dealings that Kyungsoo knew he could use for chewing the shit out of Jongin.

 

"Hey!"

 

Jongin fell back against a wall and Kyungsoo tried not to use all of his strength. He was mad enough that it left a dent in the wall. Jongin would be feeling that in the morning.

 

"I gave you one rule! One! You were to stay your ass at home and not come to the club. You are far too young to protect yourself and you obviously don't understand rules. Clan Robur is not to fucking drink blood here you immature little shit."

 

"Oh no. Big bad daddy is here to punish me again," Jongin scoffed and wiped his face before lifting up off the wall, "I thought I made it pretty fucking clear: I don't give a single fuck about your rules, old man. I'm here to dance and have fun. Maybe you should do that too since you seem to have a stick up your fucking ass."

 

"So that apology?"

 

"I didn't just take ballet," Jongin pirouetted and then smiled, "I'm a dancing and drama major. I can act just as good as I can dance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I'd like to do."

 

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere but back to the mansion."

 

Kyungsoo put his hand on Jongin's chest and he tilted his head. He grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist to pull it off of him but it wouldn't budge. Kyungsoo was using his strength now. He glared at Jongin with a raised brow and walked him back to the wall.

 

"You petulant child. I swear, I will beat this attitude out of you. You think just because you drink a little human blood from the tap you can defy me. I'm old Jongin, very old. I am tired of having to come get you from this fucking club."

 

"Then leave me here and go back home. You don't give a fuck about me."

 

"I wouldn't be destroying an entire wing of my mansion if I didn't give a shit about you Jongin!"

 

 _That_ got his attention. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin's eyes and mouth dropped. He could see the blood swimming in Jongin's eyes. He had to have drunk a lot for his eyes to be so dark. Kyungsoo knew that he would have trouble when they got home. Jongin growled before starting to thrash against Kyungsoo.

 

"Let me go! You don't give a fuck about me just like Yifan didn't give a fuck or Sehun! All Sehun cares about now is how much dick he can get from Baekhyun, and Yifan is locked up!"

 

"Yifan chose to go to sleep! Did you know that!? All your defiance and your Sire _chose_ to sleep because he wanted to reflect upon his actions. Even Sehun, whatever Baekhyun is doing, Sehun seems to understand a lot better than you do. Who gives a shit if they are having sex. They seem to be just fucking fine. It's you. You have the problem!"

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin by the collar and lead him out the back door. He shoved him into the brick of the building before Jongin whimpered in pain, "I guess I'm just a disappointment, aren't I? All your precious little minions and _you_ always come get me. Why not send Yixing? Or even have Junmyeon escort me out?"

 

Kyungsoo laughed, "Because if Yixing came to get you, you would be wearing a muzzle and locked in your coffin with Vervain. It would be the most painful experience you could imagine. He is very much into the old ways, where I at least will treat you humanely. But maybe you don't deserve that. Maybe I should lock you the fuck up."

  


The trip back with Jongin in tow was a slow one. Jongin would trip over everything. He was drunk and hazed. Kyungsoo was so set on making sure Jongin got home he didn't see that Jongin was hurt by the time they got there. He made his way to the closed off wing and threw Jongin into the half-finished room.

 

"See. This is what treating you well pays me. I did all of this for you. For you! I ripped all this flooring up, for you. I hung all of those mirrors for you. Tiffany chandeliers, for you. A balance bar, a stereo system, and even pointe shoes. All for your ungrateful immature ass."

 

Jongin looked around in wonder before sniffling, then Kyungsoo saw. Jongin's ankles were covered in blood. The walk back was so fast that Kyungsoo didn't look to see that Jongin wasn't wearing any shoes. His feet were covered with little cuts and shards of glass. Kyungsoo dropped to his knees next to him and cradled his face.

 

"Jongin..."

 

"Don't touch me. I'm sorry. Okay! I'm sorry!"

 

Sobbing filled the room as Jongin fell in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his stomach like before and Kyungsoo felt terrible. In his anger, he had hurt Jongin; his ignorance and fury had hurt Jongin. He pulled his knees closer making himself small and Kyungsoo couldn't help but pull him close.

 

"Jongin I'm sorry. I didn't see - "

 

"No! You're right! You never see me! You never look! I'm right in front of you and you never look at me! You never just see me!"

 

Kyungsoo fell on his bottom as Jongin shoved him. It was weak like human strength. Jongin was feeling human. Kyungsoo watched as he cried more looking around the room. He stopped at the mirrors and closed his eyes. Kyungsoo lifted himself back up before picking Jongin up off the floor.

 

"Put me down."

 

"Never," Kyungsoo held Jongin closer as he tried to thrash but it was futile. He was far too weak, "I'm taking you to Yixing."

 

"No! I don't want to be muzzled!"

 

"Not that! I'm going to have him heal your feet."

  


Carrying Jongin was easy. What wasn't was looking at his mangled feet thinking how if he wasn't healed quickly, he couldn't dance. Kyungsoo didn't want Jongin to hate him or resent him if he could no longer do what he loved. So, while Jongin deserved to be blood-starved, Kyungsoo couldn't do it.

 

He brought Jongin down to Yixing and set him on the table carefully. Yixing just tutted and grabbed a salve that he had made. He asked questions and Kyungsoo answered them silently as Yixing worked.

 

_"Yes, he was at Eden. No, I'm not going to punish him; I think I've done enough. Yes, I'm still going to finish the dance studio. And no, I didn't kiss him.. Why would I?"_

 

_"I think I'm feeling a soul bond, not a power. There is someone in the house that's manifesting a soulbond."_

 

_"Baekhyun?"_

 

_"No, I've already tried. It's not him."_

 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows as Jongin laughed. He was ticklish and Yixing kept doing it purposefully just to hear him giggle. With his feet bandaged, and his healing power only slowly helping, Kyungsoo had to help Jongin to his room.

 

They walked up the stairs slowly as Jongin held onto Kyungsoo's waist. Their close proximity didn't bother Kyungsoo. Instead, he studied Jongin's face. The darkness that was once in his eyes was lightening to a beautiful honey color. The blood haze was wearing off and Jongin seemed a lot more calm. He continued to walk until they were at his door.

 

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo."

 

"Please stop disobeying me. I don't want to have to yell at you. You make me so angry when you go off on your own like that. You are not strong enough. If you got into a fight with another vampire, you would lose or worse."

 

"I would die."

 

"Yes, Jongin, you could die. Let me teach you how to be a vampire. Let me teach you how to control your strength, how to use your senses and not your head. Let me be the Sire that Yifan was supposed to be to you."

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

Jongin's face was curious, not ill-mannered. He was genuinely inquisitive and Kyungsoo melted. He looked like a child who found a butterfly. Kyungsoo took his hand and held it palm up in his own.

 

"Because," Kyungsoo closed his eyes and focused on his force; his power, "With time, you could be stronger. You could have what it is you want. You don't need to go out and drink down every human you encounter because you're confused or sad. What you _need_ is to learn what you are and how to control it. I'm sorry Yifan turned you without telling you everything, but I promise to be the Sire you should have had; the Sire Yifan had when he turned."

 

Kyungsoo kept his focus and felt the vibration of his power. It rocked Jongin's hand back and forth before closing in on itself. Jongin gasped and it made Kyungsoo smirk. He moved his hand to hover above the now closed fist of Jongin's hand. Slowly, it started to open back up.

 

"It took me a while, but after a lot of practice, I learned how to control my power, my force. I can manipulate space around me with certain amounts of pressure. It's how I can open and close your hand."

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and watched as Jongin held his hand up, fist facing toward him. So, Kyungsoo focused. He slowly opened Jongin's hand, palms facing each other. When Jongin's hand opened fully he was stunned.

 

No matter how much force Kyungsoo used he couldn't stop Jongin's hand. It slowly crept against the pressure of Kyungsoo's power until their palms were touching. Jongin curled his fingers around Kyungsoo's. He was using all of his energy and Jongin was resisting.

 

"How are you doing that?"

 

"Doing what?"

 

"Resisting."

 

"What do you mean resisting? I can feel little tingles in my hand but nothing more."

 

Kyungsoo stared at his hand for a moment watching as Jongin flexed his fingers a few times, straightening them and then curling back around his knuckles. He held Kyungsoo's hand until almost all of his energy was depleted. Kyungsoo gave up and curled his own fingers around Jongin's hand.

 

"I'm not sure how you can do that."

 

"Did you just use all your energy trying to push my hand away?"

 

"Yes."

 

They stood in the doorway for a moment holding hands before Jongin blushed and Kyungsoo took a step back breaking the awkwardness, "Um. You should rest."

 

Kyungsoo didn't wait to hear what Jongin had to say. He heard a faint ‘ _goodnight’_ but he was too in his thoughts to really listen. Jongin could resist his power. That never happened. The first time he used it Jongin took the full brunt of being flung across the room into the table.

 

Now, he was able to completely resist. Kyungsoo found himself walking back down to meet Yixing. If he was feeling a soul bond it was more than likely one between him and Jongin, and that was frightening. Kyungsoo never once put any thought into having a soulmate; not when he was a human, not when he turned, and not five hundred years later.

 

Before he could even get down the stairs Yixing was already speaking.

 

_"You tried it didn't you. He endured every moment and now you're scared."_

 

"Tell me everything you know."

 

* * *

 

By the time the end of the week came, Kyungsoo had read four books on soulmates and Yifan was ready to be awoken. Kyungsoo woke him carefully and then sat him down in Yixing's makeshift office. He took many deep breaths, yawning between each one. He drank four blood bags before he was fully conscious.

 

"So, Jongin?"

 

"You heard."

 

"I stayed mostly awoke Kyungsoo and I have a lot of knowledge on soulmates, so ask away."

 

"Do you think Jongin is my soulmate?"

 

Yifan nodded his head before opening another blood bag and pouring half into his cup, half into Kyungsoo's, "From what I've heard, yes. He can resist your force and you guys fight like cats and dogs. You should just fuck it out."

 

"I'm not Baekhyun. I don't fight and fuck my boyfriend. I'd rather love him."

 

Yifan shrugged before smirking into his glass. He was much the same as Baekhyun. The one lover Yifan did have ages ago, he fought with daily and then fucked all night waking up the dead. Literally. Kyungsoo would wake up to moaning and the smashing of furniture.

 

They had to replace two handmade nightstands in a single week.

 

Their conversation continued as Yixing joined them. They talked about how soulmates were found and how they connected. Yifan said it was because Kyungsoo was so selfless while Jongin was selfish. They needed to learn lessons from each other. Jongin needed to learn how to put others before him, and Kyungsoo needed to learn how to give to himself.

 

Kyungsoo deserved things, he knew that, but he never let himself have them. He would rather give; like the dance studio, he was building for Jongin. It was nearly complete. With Yifan's help, he could probably finish it a lot quicker and keep Jongin out of Eden easily. He would have his own space to dance and no reason to be caught there alone.

 

Yifan explained that sometimes soulmates reject each other. It caused a knot to form in Kyungsoo's throat. He explained that while most soulmates found love and comfort in each other, some people were different. He continued on that sometimes, soulmates weren't lovers. They were enemies, destined to forever fight each other. Kyungsoo hoped that Jongin was not his enemy.

 

Yixing added his knowledge to the unending pile that Kyungsoo was collecting. He said that what he felt wasn't animosity. What he felt was something like a child; playful and curious. It was blossoming and nothing more. Kyungsoo watched as Yixing used his power. He pulled down a rose that was drying from his rack and waved his hand over it. It fell open into a beautiful ivory color and Kyungsoo smiled as he handed it over.

 

"Every pair of soulmates is different Kyungsoo. You have to start small. Jongin is young, foolish, and reckless. You're old, wise, and stubborn. You have to meet him halfway. Instead of always chastising him for going to Eden, why not take him and protect him?"

 

Yifan turned in surprise at the Ancient and blinked, "That's... Kyungsoo, you should do that. Take him to Eden. Let him dance to his heart's content. The studio won't be finished just yet. You could accompany him and protect him from any vampire or human."

 

Kyungsoo thought about that for a moment. It had been a very long time since he went to Eden just for a good time. He wondered if he could even do that, take Jongin to the club. He wondered if he could protect him properly and have fun.

 

"I'm going to need a few more bags if I'm going to do that. I'll need actual strength...and maybe a lesson in patience."

  


Asking Baekhyun to help him get ready was probably Kyungsoo’s worst idea since trying to paint during a modern renaissance. He was spreading different creams and powders on Kyungsoo’s face that made him feel sticky at first. The make-up settled into a satiny finish that made Kyungsoo’s skin look dewy. Baekhyun lined his eyes in black, then pushed pomade through his red hair.

 

When all was said and done, Kyungsoo at least looked hot. He still needed to get dressed. Which Baekhyun said he needed to ditch the Victorian style brocade for something a bit more modern. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and hope he didn’t think that mesh was going to fly.

 

Instead, Baekhyun put Kyungsoo in a button-down shirt the same garnet color as his hair and leather pants. He exchanged the vest for some sort of chain harness that Kyungsoo scoffed at until he was turned toward the mirror.

 

“You look like you could fuck and fuck someone up.”

 

Kyungsoo unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled them up to his elbows. Now, the outfit was complete. He could deal with the leather and chains so long as he could still have all range of motion. He just needed to find the courage to ask Jongin to go with him to Club Eden.

 

“Just go to his room and ask him. Although, I think I saw him go to the dance wing.”

 

“I’ll check there first.

  


Jongin was exactly where they had thought, dancing in the unfinished studio. He had some music on low and the light on even lower. Kyungsoo walked in quietly until he was behind Jongin. He set his hands on his hips and smirked when he jumped.

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Do you want to go to Eden with me?”

 

“Are you fucking serious!?”

 

Jongin turned around and Kyungsoo shushed him before he got angrier, “Listen to me before you get mad. If I go with you, I can protect you. We can dance and drink. No blood, just liquor.”

 

Jongin looked around thinking, presumably, before smirking, “Fine. Show me what you’ve got, old man.”

  


It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was shoving Jongin into his bedroom to get him ready. Kyungsoo was told to go to Eden and wait, so he did. He met Junmyeon at the door and walked in with him. He got the same respects before sitting at the bar and ordering himself a drink.

 

“You know, this could be good. This place hasn’t seen you get wild in a long time.”

 

“We don’t talk about those years.”

 

“My grandparents talked about those years.”

 

They shared a laugh before Junmyeon suggested shots. Kyungsoo was three in by the time Jongin showed up. Another shot went back and then Kyungsoo dropped the shot glass and his jaw.

 

Jongin’s blonde hair was pushed back much in the same style as Kyungsoo’s but it was what he was wearing that was so...provocative. Club Eden was a place you could see people in all manners of dress and undress. Jongin was in manners of undress.

 

Baekhyun was trying to kill Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin was in a decorative chain that hung from his neck and draped across his chest. It wrapped around his midsection and the lights danced off of it in a way that made Jongin look incredibly seductive. The only other things he was wearing was a black suit jacket decorated with embroidered flowers and black slacks. He had no shirt on and Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry as he saw how sculpted Jongin was. He moved like sin and Kyungsoo was sure he was in over his head.

 

“Hey, there old man. You promised dancing and drinking. Show me a good time.”

 

Kyungsoo looked back to Junmyeon who just shook his head. He didn’t need to hear Junmyeon’s thoughts to know he was thinking the exact same thing as Kyungsoo was. He was in for it. Jongin met his quota of shots before pulling Kyungsoo to the dance floor. There were more darkwave beats and deep bass that Jongin seemed to like much better than the other music the club played.

 

From what Kyungsoo had seen the times he pulled Jongin out of Eden, he could dance. They had danced before for a short time, but Kyungsoo didn’t know just how sensual Jongin could be. They started face to face with Jongin’s arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He smiled while getting into the music and before long Kyungsoo was pretty into it too.

 

They went back and forth between the dance floor and the bar, taking shots and making small talk with Junmyeon. After their seventh or eighth shot, Jongin started getting a little more handsy. He played with Kyungsoo’s hair and moved his fingertips across his shoulder. Jongin was a lot nicer and more affectionate once he had been drinking.

 

After shot nine, Jongin turned around and started grinding on Kyungsoo. They had jumped up to the bar and Kyungsoo found out the reason why Jongin liked dancing up there. He loved the audience he got. People stared at them under the red and purple lights. Jongin laced their fingers but this time he knew it was Kyungsoo behind him.

 

He moved his body swaying and rolling so much it made Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. He was pretty sure he was sporting a semi. Jongin dropped to the floor before spinning around and using Kyungsoo’s waist to lift himself back up. He had a faceful of that semi and Jongin licked his lips.

 

“You love this,” Jongin pressed himself against Kyungsoo and got nose to nose with him, “You love me dancing all over you.”

 

Jongin smirked before biting down on his lip and swaying his hips more, “You love putting up with me even when I’m awful to you. I’m starting to think you just love me.”

 

Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s hips digging into the fleshy part before pushing them up so he was touching bare skin. It was then that Jongin’s breath hitched. It ghosted over Kyungsoo’s lips and sent shivers down his spine. They were still dancing so close and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he needed to regain some composure.

 

He broke them apart and cleared his throat before stepping down and leaving Jongin on the bar. He needed a shot. That made ten. Jongin joined a moment later pouting.

 

“Why did you leave me up there?”

 

“I wanted a shot.”

 

“You wanted space.”

 

Kyungsoo swore Jongin sounded disappointed and a little upset. When he looked up Jongin was frowning. He jutted his lip out in a pout and pulled Kyungsoo to him by the hip.

 

“You said we could dance and have fun, well I’m not having fun now. Come back and dance with me!”

 

“Let’s take one more shot then I’ll dance with you.”

 

Jongin smiled playfully and took two more shots. Kyungsoo was thankful that they could tolerate so much. He was only just starting to feel it. He needed to loosen up. A slower song was playing on the speakers but Jongin seemed very into it. He pulled Kyungsoo close and danced slow and sensual.

 

He ran his hands down Kyungsoo’s arms and squeezed his biceps, then he giggled. Jongin was drunk. His low tolerance came with his age. Kyungsoo just let him feel around and dance. He pulled on the chain harness until they were under the soft orange lights in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared for how flirtatious Jongin was. He turned around and did the same as before when Kyungsoo had drug him out the bar. He laid his head back into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and closed his eyes. This time though, instead of pulling his hair and bringing him back to the mansion, Kyungsoo placed his hands on the bare skin of Jongin’s hips bringing him back further.

 

They rolled their body to the beat until Jongin whined in his throat. He laced their fingers and then pulled Kyungsoo’s hands up and down his bare chest. He licked his lips and then sighed deep in his lungs. Kyungsoo in his buzzed state decided it would be a good idea to bare his fangs and drag them down Jongin’s neck from the back of ear down to his clavicle.

 

The moan that Jongin let escaped surprised even himself.

 

His eyes flew open and then he bolted upright facing Kyungsoo, “I’m sorry. We should… I should -”

 

He balled his fists at his side and bit down on his lip in embarrassment. Kyungsoo just grabbed his hands and pulled him back toward him, “I didn’t say anything did I?”

 

When they were flush again, Jongin answered with a quiet ‘ _no_ ’. Kyungsoo smiled before putting his hands back on Jongin’s waist and dancing. It took a moment before Jongin caved and did the same. They spent a bit more time dancing and laughing before Kyungsoo decided more shots. Jongin only took one, but Kyungsoo took two. Now, he was on Jongin’s level.

 

The music picked back up to something faster paced but Kyungsoo felt it's dark beat. The song drummed through him as the haunting voice sang through the speakers. He pulled Jongin back up to the bar he loved so much to dance on. He turned Jongin away from him and placed his hand underneath the jacket. He tickled Jongin’s skin just to hear him laugh.

  


Before long Jongin was whining he was ready to go back to the mansion. Kyungsoo thought it was too easy. The night had gone way too well. Jongin danced and drank all night without a single problem. No one bothered them, and there were no fights. Only petulant Jongin who wanted a piggy back up the steps.

 

Drunk as Kyungsoo was he carried Jongin where he wanted to go, which was to the nearly done dance studio. He spun in circles when he was put down which made Kyungsoo laugh until his sides hurt. They talked a bit while Jongin put on some music. He said he wanted to dance more, but he wanted to do it there.

 

Kyungsoo just let him have his way until he was pulled away from the wall by a deviously smiling Jongin, “Dance with me.”

 

Kyungsoo danced, but then the dance turned into something else entirely. It became a game of push and pull. Jongin was starting to act lively. He growled showing off his fangs, but it was between smiles and laughing. Kyungsoo let him nip at his ears and then push him around. He laughed a few times at the weak attempts to use his strength.

 

“Fight me, Kyungsoo.”

 

“You don’t want to fight me. You would lose.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Kyungsoo removed the harness; Jongin, his jacket and the chains. They walked around circling each other trying to calculate moves. Kyungsoo knew how Jongin fought. He would lunge to Kyungsoo’s left and he would sidestep putting Jongin on the floor.

 

That wasn’t what happened.

 

Kyungsoo stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. When he opened them again Jongin just grinned something devilish. He disappeared into thin air and Kyungsoo gasped. Jongin reappeared behind him. Kyungsoo watched him in the mirror as he snatched the back of Kyungsoo’s head and threw him down on the floor. They rolled around a bit before Kyungsoo stood up again and shoved Jongin.

 

He wiped his face before teleporting again and shouldering Kyungsoo’s stomach. All the air escaped from his lungs as Jongin seemed to evaporate. Kyungsoo had one hand on the floor and the other around his stomach when he was flipped over and sat on top of.

 

Jongin pushed his arms down to the floor holding him by his biceps. Kyungsoo tried to fight with all of his strength but he couldn’t push Jongin off of him. He even tried to use his force and that didn’t work. Jongin just pushed harder growling with bared fangs.

 

“I win.”

 

“Fine. Do you want a gold medal?”

 

“No. I want something else.”

 

Kyungsoo kept struggling but Jongin snapped his jaws playfully. They shared a laugh before Jongin got serious faced. He slid himself down until he was seated right over Kyungsoo’s crotch. That was not good for his health. It also wasn’t good that Jongin leaned down and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

 

It didn’t stop. Even when Kyungsoo’s arms were released, Jongin didn’t stop kissing. He rolled over and let Kyungsoo take control draping his arms over his shoulders. Jongin bit down on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and groaned canting his hips up. Kyungsoo moaned letting him have it.

 

Their lips met over and over until they were breathless. Kyungsoo didn’t want to stop though. He took a breath before dragging his fangs down Jongin’s jugular. Yifan had once done this to him but it was never this sexual. It was two vampires fighting for dominance. This felt like two lovers finding each other’s pleasures.

 

Kyungsoo sucked a hickey on Jongin’s neck while he lifted his hips up grinding on Kyungsoo. The room was filled with panting and music until it was filled with sloppy kissing noises and little whines. Jongin pushed his hands into Kyungsoo’s hair and gathered a handful of it. He didn’t pull, just held it. Kyungsoo didn’t care who walked in on him. Kissing Jongin felt good and he never wanted to stop.

 

Eventually, they did. Kyungsoo stared down at Jongin’s kiss-bruised lips covered in spit and then the purple love mark on his neck. For some reason that pleased him more than it should. He felt his hair tugged a little until their gazes met.

 

“Finally, you see me.”

 

* * *

 

Things started going really well after that night. Jongin stopped going out by himself. Yifan started to be the Sire he was supposed to with the help of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. While Jongin had found his power, Sehun had not. Everyone was surprised when Kyungsoo told them Jongin could teleport. It would be a useful skill to the clan like Yixing's healing powers and Baekhyun's light.

 

But sometimes good things came with hardship.

 

It was a quiet night for the most part. Yifan was in the basement with Yixing working on some new concoction. Baekhyun and Sehun were studying some old literature. Jongin was dancing. Kyungsoo took the quiet time to contact his associates at the blood bank. They needed a little bit extra and the hospital was willing to provide so long as the peace remained.

 

Kyungsoo knew something was off though when he started to smell something in the air. It was disgusting. He hadn't smelled it in a very long time. He started to wander the halls trying to find its source. The trail lead him to the front door, then outside into the front yard. That's where he found Jongin and something he feared.

 

A were-creature.

 

It had flaming red hair and long nails. It was staring Jongin down but unmoving. Kyungsoo watched quietly. It hadn't noticed him. The creature was huge; at least six-foot. The light hit his eyes the right way and Kyungsoo saw a flash of yellow and orange. Great. An elemental were. Kyungsoo didn't know if Jongin was aware of what was standing in front of him or not. It growled low and snarled. That was when Kyungsoo dashed to Jongin's side and pushed him behind him.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I want to know if you have another werewolf here. I can sense something but I can't smell anything over all of this fucking bloodsucker."

 

"You will watch your tongue dog."

 

"Dog? Do you realize I could set fire to your house and everyone in it?"

 

Kyungsoo turned around and cupped Jongin's face kissing his cheek, "Go inside and don't come out until I come back."

 

Jongin nodded with a frown then disappeared.

 

"Just answer my question and I'll leave. Do you have a werewolf here?"

 

"No, now leave."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

The were-creature lunged and Kyungsoo only narrowly avoided his claws. He slammed his fist into the creature's stomach and he hunched over. He regained himself a moment later and Kyungsoo couldn't avoid its long nails cutting his face and then his arm. He screamed in pain and then Baekhyun and Sehun were beside him.

 

Baekhyun closed his fist concentrating his power and then slammed it into the ground illuminating the area around them in light. Kyungsoo was thankful. He could see but barely. The creature had lit his hand and Kyungsoo watched as he threw fireballs at Baekhyun and Sehun making them back up.

 

Being injured didn't help Kyungsoo. He was healing slowly. He mustered what strength he could and pushed the creature. It wasn't enough. He barely moved back five feet before running full speed at him. It knocked the wind out of Kyungsoo and then a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

 

The were-creature had started to rip Kyungsoo's skin to shreds. He left more than six sets of claw marks before getting up and growling. He yelled into the night before his entire body was set aflame. He threw fire at Baekhyun who barely missed it.

 

Then the creature started suffocating.

 

"Don't touch him!"

 

Sehun walked forward clenching his fist in front of him. In his anger, he found his power: wind. He controlled it so that a vortex surrounded the were-creature. It started suffocating the flames, and then the breath from his lungs. He pleaded with Sehun to stop but he didn't. He kept going until he nearly passed out.

 

When Sehun thought enough was enough, he let go and ran to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo could barely move. Thankfully, Yixing and Jongin showed up. Jongin was screaming but Kyungsoo couldn't hear him over the blood rushing to his ears. He was too injured to heal himself now. He needed blood, and fast.

 

"Get him to my infirmary."

 

Kyungsoo was vaguely aware of Yixing's voice and him locking the were-creature in wolfsbane chains. Jongin picked Kyungsoo up and kissed his bloody cheek before teleporting inside.

  


When Kyungsoo finally came to, he was very hurt. Yixing had torn his clothes away and cleaned the wounds but they weren't healing. There was salve all over his body but Kyungsoo was in a lot of pain. Jongin was crying and Baekhyun was worrying behind him. In front of Kyungsoo though, was the were-creature.

 

Kyungsoo sat up slowly glaring at him, "Give me the wolfsbane."

 

"Soo, you need to rest."

 

Jongin tried to push Kyungsoo down but he just shook his head. They finally let him up giving him a long piece of the purple-flowered plant. He placed it on the side of the were-creatures face until he screamed bloody murder.

 

"Stop!"

 

"Name! What is it!"

 

"Chanyeol! It's Chanyeol."

 

Kyungsoo took a step back before spitting on the ground. Everyone looked around at each other but said nothing. Kyungsoo slid the flowers across Chanyeol's chest leaving a long burn in its wake.

 

"What are you doing here!?"

 

"I told you! I'm looking for another were. I can feel it here. It belongs to me!"

 

_"Kyungsoo."_

 

Kyungsoo turned around to see Yixing shaking his head. He threw the flower down before walking back to Yixing and everyone else. He watched as Jongin leaned over the table and Baekhyun worried at his lip.

 

"Kyungsoo, he's not looking for a were, but what he's looking for does belong to him."

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Baekhyun scoffed and looked between Kyungsoo and Yixing. There was no silent conversation, then it clicked.

 

"Holy... Yixing he's looking for his soulmate."

 

"I told you I kept feeling all of these things. Jongin's power. Your soul bond with him. But more so, I kept feeling some things from Yifan. It was huge. It started on the second day of his sleep. It was like something was desperately trying to reach out to him. It must have been Chanyeol. Sometimes when a vampire goes into sleep an alarm is set off in their mate. That must be what's happening here. Chanyeol was looking for Yifan."

 

"Why?" Yifan walked in on the tail end of the conversation before looking at Chanyeol strung up across the room. He growled low before Chanyeol whimpered yanking on the chains.

 

"Him. It's him."

 

"Chanyeol, he isn't a were. He's a vampire." Jongin teleported behind Chanyeol and let him loose. He rubbed his wrists before pouting.

 

"I'm sorry I attacked you. I'm... I'm a were. We protect our mates. I thought he was in trouble."

 

Yixing stepped out from behind everyone and walked to Chanyeol smiling, "It's okay. We can figure this out. Baekhyun?"

 

"You got it, boss." Baekhyun closed his eyes and Kyungsoo watched him build a small orb in his hands. Sometimes he forgot that some vampires could benefit from each other's powers. He threw it to Yixing who held it between his palms.

 

The light filled the room as Yixing waved his hands over the parts of Chanyeol that were injured; the burn on his chest, the scratches on his face. Chanyeol sighed in relief then was joined by Yifan who looked at him inquisitively.

 

"Why can't you do that to Kyungsoo?" Jongin looked at Kyungsoo with desperation. He knew exactly why Yixing couldn't do it. He was far too injured. He needed blood. Yixing could only help so much before he depleted his power.

 

"Jongin, baby, Yixing could die if he used that much power. I need blood."

 

Yixing moved Chanyeol and Yifan to another part of the infirmary where he could work a bit more, leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo alone. Baekhyun left to tend to Sehun.

 

"How much blood?"

 

"A lot. Yixing has probably given me a lot already and used what power he could, but I need more."

 

"We can get some. I just... Soo, you're really hurt."

 

"I know, I know."

 

Kyungsoo sighed and motioned for Jongin to follow him. They walked slowly up the stairs so Kyungsoo could rest in his room. He wanted to be comfortable. Jongin helped him lay back before sitting next to him. Kyungsoo watched him nervously rub at his arms. He leaned over to the nightstand and Kyungsoo had to stop him from what he was about to do.

 

"Jongin..."

 

"You need to drink."

 

"Absolutely not. You have no idea what you're doing."

 

"I know exactly what I'm doing Kyungsoo," Jongin screamed and held the letter opener in his hand, "I know you need blood. I know you can drink mine and heal faster."

 

"That's a very, very intimate thing to do. I could drink you dry."

 

"I trust you. We are soulmates. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

 

"You realize how dangerous this is..."

 

Jongin straddled Kyungsoo and cradled his head. Kyungsoo knew how intimate blood sharing was. He knew that Jongin was about to feel all sorts of pleasure from getting bitten. Kyungsoo had only done this once before ages ago. He vowed never to do it again, _until now_. Jongin licked into Kyungsoo mouth grinding down on him. All Kyungsoo could do was hold onto his hips and breath. When Jongin put his mind to something, he was going to do it.

 

"Drink and then make love to me."

 

"I don't know if I can stop..."

 

"You can and you will because you love me and I you."

 

Kyungsoo watched Jongin put the letter opener against the skin of his throat. He only broke the skin enough for the blood to come to the surface. Kyungsoo growled just smelling it. He licked his lips as Jongin threw the letter opener on the ground and pulled him to his throat. Kyungsoo bared his fangs and drug them across Jongin's skin. It made him shiver in Kyungsoo's embrace.

 

"Drink, my love."

 

The first taste of Jongin's blood was like sweet ambrosia. It felt like fire and ice, and Kyungsoo couldn't get enough. He bit down on Jongin's neck placing a hand on the back of his head. Jongin sighed leaning letting Kyungsoo have more access, then he started rocking his hips. Kyungsoo closed his eyes drinking more and more. He could feel his wounds closing but he could also feel Jongin's weak grip on his arms, then it tightened.

 

The pressure let Kyungsoo know Jongin was still very much with him. He growled low in his throat and pushed harder down on Kyungsoo's lap. It made Kyungsoo moan as he took another drink, then he let go. He knew his lips and chin were covered in blood but Jongin shoved him down kissing him with so much force. The iron taste filled both their mouths and Kyungsoo nipped at Jongin's bottom lip.

 

Kyungsoo switched their positions not caring if blood got on his sheets. He wanted Jongin now and Jongin wanted him. He ripped the clothes from Jongin's body biting everywhere he could. He sank his teeth into Jongin's wrist and drank. Jongin moaned lacing his fingers with Kyungsoo's other hand. He could see the adoration and wonder in Jongin's eyes.

 

Naked and pleading, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo down into a kiss. Kyungsoo placed both his hands on Jongin's face caressing it gently. What Jongin had done was more than save Kyungsoo's life.

 

"Jongin...I want to spend eternity with you."

 

Jongin smirked winking playfully before slipping his hand into Kyungsoo's pants, "Prove it."

 

A challenge. Kyungsoo was reminded that he and Jongin were a challenge to each other, but they also needed to learn lessons. After such a short time Kyungsoo learned he could want for things. He wanted Jongin for many years to come. He wanted to spend the next ten, twenty, one thousand years with Jongin.

 

Jongin learned to be selfless. He gave without expecting anything in return. Kyungsoo was going to give to him anyway, but Jongin finally learned to put someone else first.

 

Kyungsoo removed the rest of his bloody clothes before settling between Jongin’s legs. He was smirking playfully putting lube on his fingers and slicking between his legs. He sunk two of his own fingers inside of himself as Kyungsoo watched. He wrapped his other hand around his cock stroking slowly. Kyungsoo enjoyed the show before he had enough and lubed himself.

 

Jongin moaned loud as Kyungsoo bottomed out. He had to control his strength. Breaking Jongin was not an option. He left bruises already where he bit and where his fingertips were gripping his hips. Jongin clawed at Kyungsoo’s chest begging for more, so he gave it to him.

 

“Bite me again.”

 

Jongin lifted his palm to Kyungsoo’s lips as an offering. He took it sinking his fangs in holding it with one hand. He left the other on Jongin’s hip as he thrust in and out of him. Jongin whined when Kyungsoo pulled more blood into his mouth. It tasted oh-so-sweet and Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was getting addicted to the way it felt.

 

Kyungsoo stopped drinking swiping his tongue across it and giving the marks a chaste kiss. He leaned over picking Jongin up off the bed and changing their positions. He was deeper inside and Jongin laced their hands on his hips. Kyungsoo let him rock back and forth then slam down on him. Jongin rode him hard and fast. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was close, he had to be. Drinking from him was pure ecstasy for Kyungsoo, it was even more so for Jongin.

 

“My love,” Jongin leaned down kissing Kyungsoo deeply and with passion. He had slowed down his pace to trail his kisses from Kyungsoo’s lips to his shoulder.

 

“Jongin, drink from me. I want you to drink.”

 

Jongin bared his fangs and immediately bit into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. While Jongin drank Kyungsoo lifted his hips bracing his legs and fucked into Jongin hard and fast. Jongin threw his head back, blood running down his neck. He ran his hand through his hair as Kyungsoo kept his pace.

 

“C-Close, Jongin. I’m close.”

 

“Cum, my love. Cum for me.”

 

Fangs bared and gritting his teeth, Kyungsoo came hard fucking up into Jongin. He slammed into his prostate over and over until Jongin came untouched yelling his name. He kept going until Jongin was whining in overstimulation.

 

“A-ah, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo gave a few more thrusts before letting Jongin fall over on top of him. He ran his hands through Jongin’s hair kissing his neck. Jongin was panting into his shoulder whispering how much he loved him and how eternity wasn’t enough.

  


Eternity wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. Kyungsoo felt the same. Life before Jongin was a monotonous repetition of the same one hundred years over and over. With Jongin, it was life. Jongin gave Kyungsoo life. The fire in his eyes and his craving to be challenged was exactly how Kyungsoo had been in his first years as a vampire. He turned Yifan and trained him just for a challenge. He was a wonderful companion and made an even better friend.

 

Jongin was different though. Jongin was dancing on bar tops and drinking all night. Jongin was the life of the party, then Jongin was satin and silk. He was building trust and breaking barriers. He was understanding of different creatures. He was accepting of diplomatic responsibilities.

 

He was exactly what Kyungsoo knew he could be.

 

He grew. Kyungsoo watched him do so over half a century. They finished the dance studio together and Jongin even taught Kyungsoo how to dance. They held their first human-vampire ball in the mansion in over one hundred years. That was when they found out that Yixing and Junmyeon were a bit more than what they let on. Kyungsoo found them kissing in a dark corner. He left them there only telling Yixing not to ruin his carpet.

 

Jongin looked wonderful among all the other vampires. He was dressed in brocade and lace, his blonde hair had turned black. He kept the sides short like Kyungsoo did. It was a good look on him.

 

With the help of Jongin, everyone got used to Chanyeol in the house. After finding out Yifan and he were soulmates, they adjusted. It took a while but it happened. Kyungsoo would never get used to the fact that his vampire best friend had a very dangerous elemental were-creature as a boyfriend. Sometimes he liked it though; when the fireplace needed to be lit and when they wanted to have a bonfire. Keeping Chanyeol around had its advantages.

  


Fifty years turned into one hundred easily. By that time, Junmyeon had joined them. He turned five years after the party. Jongin joked with him that it was the biggest age gap in history. Junmyeon immediately doused him with water, which happened to be his power. It also had its advantages when Chanyeol would literally get heated.

  


More vampires joined them over time. The house was filled with vampires; young and old. Jongin Sired one that gave him hell in a handbasket. Kyungsoo laughed at his frustrations daily.

 

“Is this how you felt when I would do dumb shit?”

 

“Exactly how I felt.”

 

“I swear to the Ancient Ones. If I have to drag him out of Eden one more time this week, I’m going to snap his neck just for some peace and quiet.”

 

“You know…”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled but dressed anyways. He knew Luhan was a handful. Instead of dragging him out of the club, they were going to join him. It was easier than the fight Luhan put up. He was an incredible vampire. He developed his power early on; moving things with his mind. He would throw glasses at Jongin when they were trying to get him to leave Eden. It was easier just to let him have his fun.

 

The same dark waves pulsated through the speakers and Kyungsoo pulled Jongin to him. He kissed him deep flicking his tongue against Jongin’s fangs. He shivered and Kyungsoo was rewarded with a tight squeeze.

 

“You know, it’s been a while since we got wild, my love.”

 

“I could go a round or two with you and still have energy for more.”

 

“Oh yeah, old man?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo smirked before dancing seductively and turning Jongin in a circle. They kissed deeply again then Jongin grinned nipping at his ear.

 

“Prove it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come find me here : [ya boi's twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)


End file.
